¡Tomates en fuga!
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Y sólo eran unos condenados trocitos de tomate para un simple onigiri que por poco y no causan la tercera guerra mundial en su cocina. Pero bueno, Sasuke-kun y su fabuloso primer San Valentín juntos lo valía.


_¡Holis~! Tanto tiempo, ¿no? Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por acá :v_

 _Mmm... Tengo algunas cositas que decir con respecto a este drabble y es a) es el segundo SasuSaku que hago en mi vida (¿Qué me está pasando que ando tan cannon? xD) b) lo mío la angustia, la tragedia y todo eso. Básicamente, todo lo que sea feel's, y este es mi_ _ **primer**_ _intento de ""humor"" que hago, así que no me culpen si terminan llorando (? Y c) es la_ _ **primera vez**_ _que participo en un reto de un foro de Naruto, gente, sean buenos conmigo ;-; Okno xD_

 _Bueno, no los entretengo más y..._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto**_ _no me pertenece. Este fic participa en el reto_ _Regalos de San Valentín_ _del foro_ _ **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**_

 ** _Palabras:_** _496_

* * *

¡Tomates en fuga!

* * *

Vale, lo admitía, ella, Haruno Sakura, era horriblemente mala cocinando, pero ¿qué podía salir mal con unos simples _onigiris_? Que se le hierva el arroz, claro.

Era el tercer intento, el primero le salió demasiado salado, al segundo le puso muy poca agua, ¡¿ y ahora se le quemaba?! El mundo definitivamente tenía algo en contra de su persona.

Pero lo valía, después de todo era el primer día de San Valentín que compartiría con Sasuke, ¡sus _onigiris_ rellenos de tomates debían ser los mejores del mundo!

―A ver, este parece estar bien ―Se dijo con aires satisfechos, viendo lo que parecía ser una sopa blanca―. Ahora… ¿dónde dejé los tomates? ―Recorrió la cocina entera con la mirada, en busca del táper con los trocitos cortados, recordaba haberlos dejado en la mesa de la cocina, pero ahí no estaba.

¿En la alacena? Tampoco.

¿En el cajón de los cubiertos? ¡No!

¡¿Horno?!

¡No, no, no y no!

Se volvería loca buscando los condenados trocitos de tomate, pero no podía abandonar su misión, no cuando la perfección de su primer San Valentín junto a Sasuke-kun estaba en juego.

Por eso lo platos terminaron siendo platillos voladores, la pared una especie de tiro al blanco donde se insertaban los tenedores y cuchillos, y las ollas y sartenes formaron su propio coro al ser lanzadas deliberadamente contra el suelo.

En algún momento del quilombo, Sakura vio que, en un rinconcito alejado, como escondiéndose del fárrago y los proyectiles voladores, estaba la heladera.

Se le acercó como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida. La abrió como si en cualquier momento la puerta se fuera a cerrar con ella adentro y… ¡Oh, mira! Allí estaban los inocentes trocitos de tomates.

Los tomó y se acercó a donde estaba esa cosa blanca que se decía llamar arroz y comenzó con su tarea de armarlos.

Media hora después terminó, con algunos pormenores como apretar muy fuerte la bola y que todo saliera volando… O que se desarmara sin siquiera tocarlo, pero al final pudo armar seis lindos _onigiris_. Bueno, tal vez no sean tan lindos…

Miró la hora y casi le dio un infarto, estaba casi sobre la hora. Sin esperar a más envolvió su regalo y salió pitanto.

Cuando llegó, Sasuke ya estaba ahí.

―¡L-Lamento la demora y feliz San Valentín! ―Exclamó ofreciendo el regalo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El pelinegro sonrió como de costumbre tomó su regalo y le dio una rosa, lo único que se la había ocurrido regalar. Sakura también sonrió.

―Vamos, prueba uno. ―Pidió.

El azabache asintió y tomó uno de la caja y, rezando por su alma y estómago, le dio un mordisco. Tuvo que requerir a toda su fuerza física, chackra y la voluntad de sus ancestros para reprimir una mueca de asco.

―Están bien. ―Dijo por fin.

Sakura sonrió, sabiendo que era una mentira.

―Me alegro de estar contigo, Sasuke-kun.

Y se abrazó a su novio, lista para disfrutar de su primer San Valentín juntos.

* * *

 _*Voz de Bug Bunny* ¡Eso es todo amigos!_

 _Bien, espero que le haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo aunque fue de una manera muy improvisada ya que no tenía idea de qué escribir :v_

 _¡Hasta la próxima~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
